After the Trip
by Ifonly12
Summary: The awkwardness between Sawako and Kazehaya has reached a whole new level after their school trip in Okinawa. Now, they seem to be really distant from each other. Will they be able to mend their relationship, or will it just fall apart? *Starts at Ch 59
1. Chapter 1: Cancelled Plans

Three days have passed since the 2nd year students from Kitoharo High School went to Okinawa for a school trip. It was finally Monday morning, and Kuronuma Sawako was in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She had a very happy expression on her face as she was getting ready for school. Sawako kept replaying the events that transpired on that trip: the trip that was supposed to be filled with great memories. She remembered the aquarium, spending time with Ayane and Chizu, the pictures she took, Kazehaya trying to kiss her….

"W-W-What am I thinking! My secret desires are acting up again!" Sawako nervously shouted to herself. She calmed herself down and started to become rational again. "I wonder…" Sawako thought while putting on her shoes. "I wonder what would have happened if Ayane chan didn't come into the lobby…." Then, all the bad memories from the trip started flooding into Sawako's mind. Ayane and Chizu were not acting like their cheerful selves by the end of the trip. It seemed like they had a lot on their mind, which worried her. "Something awful must have happened to them," Sawako concluded.

Then there was… Kazehaya. It seemed that after they attempted to kiss, they became more distant from each other. Throughout the trip, they walked far away from each other, the conversations were short and awkward, and they could not look at each other in the eye. They didn't say a word to each other during the plane ride back, since Kazehaya opted to sit next to Ryuu. "There are a lot of problems going on among my friends….and Kazehaya kun. I have to clear up any misunderstanding I have with Kazehaya-kun during our walk together to school today… He might be angry at me…" Sawako then started to have a panic attack at the prospect of having to talk to Kazehaya. "Uwahh, what am I going to say to him without sounding offensive!" she shouted. Sawako started desperately rehearsing on how her conversation with Kazehaya would go. "Um, K-K-Kazehaya-kun. I-I noticed that you were acting strange around me during the t-t-trip. Did I d-d-o anything wrong? If I did, then please tell…"

The vibration from Sawako's phone cut her off. She picked it up from her bed and saw that it was a message from…Kazehaya. Sawako's heart skipped a beat. Her hands started shaking violently as she opened her phone. A wave of dread hit Sawako when she finished looking at the message. It read:

"Hey Kuronuma. Ryuu really wants me to go with him to school today. I hope you don't mind if I miss our walk for today. See you in class!"

"I can't keep him all to myself… Sanada kun is one of his best friends after all!" said Sawako with false enthusiasm. The truth was she wanted to talk to Kazehaya and clear up any misunderstandings they have right away. She messaged Kazehaya back: "Oh it's okay. Have fun walking with Sanada-kun,"

Sawako left her house, feeling slightly dejected. "Well, at least the weather is nice today," Sawako noted. The sun was shining brightly and the birds seemed to be especially active today, chirping songs to their heart's content. Sawako loved the night-time, but it was days like these that made Sawako love the morning. She couldn't help but smile due to the beautiful weather. Sawako finally reached the school. As she was changing her shoes, she saw Ryuu, alone. "Kazehaya kun must have rushed to class to catch up with his other friends…" Sawako reasoned.

"G-g-good morning Sanada-kun," Sawako said nervously as she approached Ryuu.

"Good morning…." Ryuu responded. He did not bother to attempt to say her name; he knew he would get it wrong. There was a period of awkward silence, which wasn't surprising since Ryuu and Sawako were not the talkative types. Ryuu noticed Sawako nervously fidgeting and simply stared in utter indifference. "Is there something you want to talk about…?" Ryuu asked non-chalantly.

"Ah yes! I just wanted to ask how the walk with Kazehaya-kun went. He seemed really excited to walk with you to school today," Sawako blurted out. Ryuu cocked an eyebrow and seemed confused.

"I didn't walk with Shouta today," Ryuu said. Sawako's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No...that can't be. K-K-Kazehaya told me that he was going to walk with you today to school. That's why he cancelled on me," Sawako said with tears welling up in her eyes. "He wouldn't lie to me would he…?"

Ryuu couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Sawako. He wanted to help her feel better, but he could not sugarcoat the truth. "Sorry, it looks like he did. However, I can assure you Shouta has a good explanation for this," Ryuu said. He did not really know what reason Kazehaya had for lying to Sawako, but he knew that he did it with her best interest at heart.

"Right…" Sawako said half-heartedly while looking at the floor. That may have been true, but the fact that Kazehaya lied to her hurt Sawako a lot. Sawako and Ryuu walked to homeroom together in silence. When she entered the classroom, the first person she laid eyes on was Kazehaya. Kazehaya looked up from his desk and saw Kuronuma and Ryuu together. Judging from the pained expression he saw in Kuronuma's eyes, he knew that she found out the truth. He had to fix this.

"Kuronuma…It's not what you think. It's a misunderstanding!" Kazehaya said as he approached Sawako. Sawako could not meet his gaze. She chose to look at the floor.

"It's okay Kazehaya. You did not want to hang out with me today…It's understandable. I can't always have you to myself can I? You might just get tired of me..." she said weakly. Kazehaya held his girlfriend's shoulders and was close to uttering something, but Sawako escaped his grasp before he can form an audible sentence.

"I'm sorry!" Sawako cried and ran to her seat. The whole class sat and stared, completely flabbergasted. Was this the same loving couple who completely defied all expectations? Watching this scene with intense concentration were Chizuru and Ayane, who both stared angrily at Kazehaya.

"What did that asshole do?" Ayane whispered to herself, clearly irritated

"Kuronuma please listen to me!" Kazehaya desperately shouted as he neared her desk. Before he got to her desk however, the annoyed teacher grabbed Kazehaya by the arm.

"This a classroom, not a TV drama Kazehaya! Please go to your seat so the lesson can begin."

"Crap...I'm going to have to fix this after class." Kazehaya muttered under his breath. Kazehaya returned to his seat with his head down. He knew his relationship with Sawako was in jeopardy and he would not lose her without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration of War

"And that concludes the lesson for today," said the teacher as he closed his book.

"Those were the words I wanted to hear!" Kazehaya excitedly thought to himself. "I need to get to her before she gets away." Kazehaya started anxiously shaking his leg, waiting for the teacher to dismiss the class.

"Rise!" said a random student in the class. Everyone in the class rose.

"This is it!" Kazehaya said. Unlike the rest of the class, Kazehaya was looking straight at the solemn looking Sawako. "Please…let me get to her," Kazehaya silently plead.

"Bow!" yelled the random student. Right after Kazehaya bowed, he bolted for Sawako's desk. However, his efforts were in vain as he saw that his friends were stampeding towards him, blocking his path.

"What are you guys doing?" Kazehaya asked loudly, clearly annoyed.

"We are the ones who should be asking the questions here Kazehaya!" shouted Joe. The whole class, save for Sawako, Chizuru, and Yano, surrounded poor Kazehaya and were barraging him with questions.

"Did you and Sadako break up?"

"You cheat on her or something Kazehaya?"

"Why was she on the verge of crying?"

"Were you guys even dating on the first place? I mean I never saw you two hold hands or kiss or anything!"

"Her curse has finally been lifted! I knew you two weren't dating!"

"Gahhh! I don't have time for this!" Kazehaya shouted angrily. He pushed his way through the crowd and found himself at Sawako's empty desk. "No…." Kazehaya whispered as he slumped down to his knees with his head down in utter defeat. The class noticed his depressing demeanor and thought it was best to let him be. They all left the classroom, except for one student. Unfortunately for Kazehaya, he had no time for sulking. The cheerful, flamboyant Kento Miura was already looming over him.

"Ahh, Kazehaya-kun! Why are you so down in the dumps?" asked Kento in his usual happy tone. Kazehaya heard his chipper voice and immediately got up.

"I'm not in the mood today Kento. Quit bothering me!" Kazehaya angrily yelled. He brushed past Kent with the intent of leaving the room, but Kento grabbed his arm forcefully, preventing his exit. This unusual aggression left Kazehaya surprised.

"I don't think you are the one who should be mad Kazehaya. After all, I wasn't the one who broke the promise," said Kento with a smile still plastered on his face. Kazehaya was confused and stared at the ceiling, trying to recall the so-called promise he made with Kento.

"I don't remember that promise Kent. You're probably confusing me with someone el-"

"No Kazehaya!" Kento shouted abruptly. "You promised me on the day you asked out Sadako-chan. You promised me you wouldn't make her cry again!"

Kazehaya was taken aback by Kento's sudden outburst. He did not expect happy-go-lucky Kento to have such a fierce side to him. However, Kazehaya could tell based off of Kento's enraged face that he had struck a nerve. Kento caught himself in his fury and regained his composure and his smile, which ticked Kazehaya off a bit.

"Sorry about that. You just really upset me today Kazehaya-kun. However, a good thing came out of this whole mess. Now that you broke your promise, I can break the one I made with Ayane-chan!" Kento said with new-found enthusiasm. Kazehaya could not help but be a bit worried by this declaration.

"Another promise?" Kazehaya asked.

"That I would not pursue Sadako-chan," Kento replied with a wink. Kazehaya grabbed Kento by the collar and got dangerously close to his face. It was Kazehaya's turn to show **_his_** infamous temper.

"Don't go near Kuronuma," Kazehaya said crossly.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do. You aren't my mother Kazehaya-kun!" Kento cheerfully replied.

"You can't do this! She's **my** girlfriend Kent!"

"Well you sure don't treat her like one. After that trip, you two have been so distant. No hand holding, barely any eye contact. It would be difficult to tell if you two were even friends." Kazehaya weakened his grip on Kento's collar and his hardened expression softened. Kento escaped from Kazehaya's grip and walked out of the classroom.

"You know what the sad thing is Kazehaya?" Kento said as he was leaving the classroom. Kazehaya was too deep in thought to acknowledge Kento's question.

"I thought you would make the perfect boyfriend for her...Looks like I was wrong." Kento finally left the sullen Kazehaya alone in the classroom.

Kazehaya soon followed suit and left the classroom. He replayed the whole confrontation in his mind and became enraged at the thought of losing Sawako to Kento.

"I'll show him...!" Kazehaya yelled as he walked down the hallway. "I won't let him take Kuronuma away from me!"


End file.
